


Flying Protest

by LittleMissGriff



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, Home Owners Association
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissGriff/pseuds/LittleMissGriff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve is told by his Home Owners Association that flags aren't permitted, Tony decides to step in on his behalf in proper Stark protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Protest

“He did try to buy the block, first.”

Steve stepped out of his car slowly, eyebrows crawling up his forehead despite Pepper’s attempt to – Steve wasn’t entirely sure, actually. Explain, perhaps, because there was no possible way to minimize the fact Tony Stark had responded to Steve’s disgruntled complaint about his home owners association’s policy on flying flags by painting Steve’s house eye-blindingly red, white, and blue. 

Steve was all for patriotism, but there was something inherently wrong with turning the American flag into a giant ‘Fuck you’ to his neighbors.

“He also tried to change policy before he realized the chairperson was a geriatric matriarch who hated him on principle.”

“Gertrude?” Steve asked weakly, “did he wear his sunglasses inside? She really doesn’t like that.”

“Mm, yes, we notice. Also, his name is Italian, which is a sin in the eyes of godly German women, everywhere. Apparently.” Pepper made a note in the sleek black Stark Industries portfolio she’d grabbed off one of the skittish twenty-somethings Tony liked to call ‘whipping boys’. Steve was pretty sure their actual title was still ‘interns’. 

“Gertrude isn’t German.” Steve pointed out with a distracted air of a man faced with ungodly horrors.

“Which we also noticed, but Tony had already decided against negotiations by the time she called him a used car salesman with greased hair.”

“So he,” Steve waved wordlessly at his house.

“Precisely,” Pepper nodded, holding the portfolio out with a pen. “Also, you need to sign this petition.”

Suspicion and dread settled in the pit of his stomach and he took them both and asked, “I don’t want to know what this is for, do I?”

“It’s really best just to sign and get it over with.”

Steve knew he should have stayed in Brooklyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story of a man who's HOA told him he had to take down his American flag and painted his house in protest - [](http://s20.photobucket.com/albums/b228/Griffin_2007/?action=view&current=flag-house-600x450.jpg)
> 
> In reality, the house is historical and the difficulties were not with a HOA, but the historical conservation society who made restoring the house - which had been through a fire - a pain in the neck. When the owner found out they couldn't object to the paint used, he went to town.


End file.
